Love in Los Angeles
by LovesFangirling
Summary: Deeks learns Portuguese. Eric and Nell confess the feelings they have for each other. I do not own the characters and NCISLA
1. Chapter 1

It was another ordinary working day at the NCIS Los Angeles team headquarters. Unusually, Deeks was the very first to arrive at his work place.

As usual, he was always a surprise box; he arrived earlier that day so that he could learn Portuguese for himself. He was really an autodidact; he had learned several languages before, like German, French, Hebrew, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Russian and Romanian, all by himself.

He wanted so bad to surprise the NCIS team and mainly Kensi, since she speaks Portuguese very fluently.

Deeks was learning the basic Portuguese expressions. "_Olá_", "_Como estás_?", "_Bom dia_", "_Boa tarde_", "_Boa noite_" he was repeating this expressions out loud from a free online tutorial class. He was saying those expressions and meanwhile Kensi arrived.

"Are you learning Portuguese, Deeks?"

"_Sim_!" Deeks replied

"Wooooow! I'm _surpreendida_! Nice language choice!"

"Kens, since your Portuguese is almost flawless, I was wondering if you'd like to teach me some private classes" he did want to learn a new language, but at the same time he meant to take a chance on Kensi in order to spend more time with her.

Sam and Callen arrived and they couldn't help hearing their conversation. Sam was asking Deeks why he wanted to learn Portuguese, when Eric called them. Duty time!

One hour later, after the team had gone investigating a murder case, Eric and Nell were commenting on Deeks wanting to learn Portuguese, while working.

"Hey Nell, did you know that Deeks came earlier than usual, to learn a new language from online free tutorials?"

"Nice move from him. It's never too late to learn new things. By the way, which language was he learning?"

"Portuguese"

"That's great. Kensi can give him some classes, too. Man, she's an ace speaking Portuguese. I had heard her speaking it before and I can tell you she can speak like a native. She even taught me some words"

"Really?" Eric was a little perplexed "You never told me. Just teach me some words, please!"

"_Amo-te_!" Nell teased him

"Does it mean…?" Eric was interrupted by Hetty who entered the Ops room with Granger. They wanted to know any updates of the ongoing case.

"Save romance for another time, Ms Jones! What you and Mr. Beale do after work is not my business; but right now you're working. Any updates?"

"Not yet!" Eric replied.

"Ok, we can come by later. Let us know when you have news. And, guys, it's totally alright to learn a new language; but save it for another time" Granger asked them with a smile on his face. Since he started dating Hetty, he became more benevolent and kinder to the team.

When they left Eric asked Nell again if "_amo-te_" meant I love you. Nell confirmed it.

Eric froze for a while "Wow! The very first Portuguese word you taught means I love you! Nell, is there something you want to say? I mean is this a kind of message?"

She took also froze and took a while to reply him. He was anxious to know her answer.

"Eric" sighed "I've been holding this feeling for a long time. I just have never had courage to tell you this. I also was afraid to lose my job because of it"

"Nell, please, tell me what's going on. You can always count on me!"

"Eric" she froze for a while, her eyes were shinning "I love you so much!"

Eric was speechless and had tears in his eyes. His feelings spoke for himself. He didn't say and work; he grabbed Nell and gave her a big kiss full of feelings. A few moments later, the words "I love you too, Nell!" came from his mouth.

Eric and Nell love relationship was born on their workplace in the middle of an investigation.

Two hours later, the investigation was over and the team came back to the NCIS building.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Ufff! That was quite a case!" Kensi sighed

"Yeah! Your Portuguese came right in hand!" said Callen.

"Talking about Portuguese. You didn't tell us why you're learning Portuguese, Deeks. Would you like to tell us why?"

"Uuuh! For any specific reasons. I mean, it's always good to enrich us with knowledge. And learning different languages it's always a good thing!"

"I hear you, Deeks. I taught Sam lots of different languages aswell" said Callen with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You got to be kidding me, G! I was the one who taught you many languages!"

"No you didn't" "Yes I did" Sam and Callen were teasing each other. What would be Sam and Callen friendship without joking each other?

"Guys! Can you stop the banter, please? Why don't we go to the bar we went last week and have some drinks. It's all on me!" Deeks suggested.

"What?" Sam, Callen and Kensi were surprised. Deeks have never said that before.

Nell and Eric came down the stairs and asked what was going on. They also were surprised that Deeks said the drinks were on him.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam asked "Let's go!"

"You go first. Kensi and I have still some issues to solve!"

"Ok birdies, see you at the bar!" Sam and Callen said with a smile on their face.

"See you" "Bye" They said goodbye to one another.

Sam, Callen, Nell and Eric left the building. Kensi, Deeks remained there.

"Kensi? I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner, another day. Just the two of us!"

"Yes, of course! I'd love to. May I ask you what the occasion is? I mean, we've been dating for a long time and we rarely went out!"

"Uh! Nothing! I just think we need some moments a two."

Kensi looked at Deeks desk, where there was a small box "What's this?" She asked.

"No! No! No! Please, don't open it!" he begged.

She ignored and opened the box. It was a ring inside, Deeks was going to propose Kensi. That's why he asked if she wanted to have dinner with him.

"Deeks? Is this …?" Deeks interrupted her and confirmed that it was the proposal ring. Kensi unleashed a big grin and said "I do! Of course, I want!"

"Awesome" Deeks smiled aswell "I'm the happiest man right now"

They gave each other a hot passionate big kiss and the "I love you" and "Amo-te" expressions came from their mouth. They left the building hand in hand to meet their mates in the bar. They were eager to tell the good news.

Thirty minutes later, Kensi and Deeks arrived at the bar.

"Heeey! What took you so long?" Sam asked "Don't forget it's on you, Deeks"

"Yeah! I know!"

Now that Kensi and Deeks had arrived, Eric and Nell could finally reveal the great news. "Guys, can we take some minutes of your time? We'd like to tell you something!" Nell introduced the speech. Eric continued it "What can I say, Nell and I, we just started dating today. We've had feelings for some time and we were finally able to admit today!"

The guys were so thrilled and applauded them, when Deeks also made himself be heard. "I have wonderful news too. Kensi and I we're getting married!" They became even more thrilled. Two wonderful news in one night!

"Guys, I also have an announcement to tell you. Sam and I, we are getting divorced. He keeps pushing that he was the one who taught me languages, when it was me who taught him" Callen joked.

"Adoro-vos , guys. I meant, I love you, out of the love context" Deeks was making good progress in learning Portuguese.

"Wow! Perfectly said, Deeks" Kensi complimented him.

"Cheers to our friendship, to our teamwork, to our birdies, and to my love-hate relationship with my bro Sam!" Callen suggested a toast. Callen was joking about Sam. Sam was the best friend that Callen ever had. They all toasted "Cheers to us!"

There was a mix of laughter, excitement, happiness, romance and bromance on that team.

As a matter of fact, besides teamwork, they are all like a family. They have each other's back on good and bad moments, on work and out of work.

Meanwhile, Hetty and Granger were sitting at the beach, watching the moonlight!


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, in the NCIS headquarters

"Hey Nell" Kensi approached her.

"Hi Kens" Nell replied "Do you need something?"

"No! Yes!" She hesitated. "Actually, I'm curious know how do you and Eric started dating. It's cute, but I'm eager to know. I mean, I always noticed something between you and him and I want to know exactly how this started"

"Uh! Well, Eric and I didn't start dating in a blink of an eye, of course. Yes, the first day we met, there was chemistry between us, but we started out as friends and coworkers. As soon as the time went by, our friendship became more and more special"

"This, my friend, we all noticed. But what about going out, did he ask you to go out once?"

"Lots of times. We had dinners together. We went to lots of places. But, as good friends"

"Yeah, as good friends" Kensi teased her.

"Yes, just as good friends. But, I could see a spark in Eric's eyes everytime he was with me inside and outside work. I knew he had feelings for me, but he was too shy to admit"

"And, what about you? Did you have feelings for him too?" Kensi was curious

"Uh! I couldn't tell it that time. I was still realizing if he was the man I wanted in life. However, I decided not to give him hopes while I was figuring things out on my mind. I would never ever forgive me if I had hurt him. He was always by my side, when I needed the most. He was more than a coworker to me"

"I see. The same happened between me and Deeks. I told him my feelings for him, when I was sure about it. Just like me, you needed some time. You did the right thing."

"I think so, too!" Nell agreed with Kensi. "The more time I spent with him, got to know him better, the more I was falling for him. We finally confessed our feelings, two days ago, through Portuguese words, Deeks was learning."

"Wow! That's cute!" said Kensi with a smile on her face.

"Eric and I were teasing each other about Portuguese with words. I mean, I taught Eric, the word "amo-te" you had taught me before."

"I should have chosen to be a Portuguese language teacher" Kensi joked. Both laughed.

"Kensi, look downstairs" she pointed to Granger and Hetty who were talking and smiling at each other "Are they … ?"

"I don't know for sure, but it looks like there's something between them"

"Yeah! I'm with you! As a matter of fact, Granger has been acting more friendly these days."

"Hey baby!" "Hey Kensi" Eric arrived and kissed Nell's mouth "Your lips are more and more delicious" Nell smiled at him.

"Have you seen Hetty and Granger? Don't they look …?"

"In love" Nell answered. That's what she and Kensi were commenting on.

"I felt that too. Has anyone else arrived yet?"

"No" Kensi replied "Deeks, Sam and Callen are later than usual. They should have been here 30 minutes ago. I'm starting to worry. I'd better call them"

"You don't need, Ms Blye. Or should I call you Mrs. Deeks" Hetty suddenly came upstairs with Granger. "Mr. Deeks, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna already called me they are going to come up later!"

Kensi starred at Hetty. "Don't look at me like this, Owen and I saw Mr. Deeks proposing you last night"

"Congratulations to you and Deeks. And to you, Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale. I just want you guys to be happy and enjoy life" Granger wished that with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to be late" Deeks, Callen and Sam had finally arrived and apologized at the same time.

Hetty walked down the stairs and demanded an explanation. Meanwhile, Kensi, Nell and Eric went to the OPS.

Sam explained what happened. "Here's the thing: Callen and I were supposed to have breakfast in the closest coffee shop, and on the way I found out Deeks' car out of order. So, I gave him a ride to work, but before I took him to have breakfast with Callen and me. However, we caught a terrible traffic on our way to here". Both Callen and Deeks confirmed.

"Apologies accepted" said Hetty "Now; let's go to the OPS and see what's up for us"

Another working day was waiting for the NCIS team.

While Nell and Eric were working on the OPS; Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks were on the field investigating about the case, Hetty and Granger confessed their feelings and gave their very first passionate kiss, in spite of hanging together for some time.


End file.
